


Пыль Афганистана

by tier_wolf



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он видит только спину Гарри, позвонки, выступающие сквозь ткань рубашки, и едва угадываемые бинты на груди. <br/>Впрочем, он не уверен, что хотел бы сейчас видеть его лицо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пыль Афганистана

На границе с Афганистаном ветренно и не продохнуть от пыли.   
Мерлин не испытывал этого на себе, но отлично видит на мониторе. Серые от пыли, слипшиеся неопрятными прядями волосы Гарри. Его грязная одежда и руки, собирающие автомат. Гарри оставляет солнечные очки — новая модификация, разработанная специально для этой поездки — на столе у постели, потому что носить их в помещении как-то откровенно нелепо. И Мерлин больше не смотрит на мир глазами Гарри, но зато может следить за перемещениями Харта по комнате. И смотреть, как он чистит оружие.   
Они не разговаривают. Во-первых, здесь невозможно укрыться от чужих ушей, если только не потребовать от Гарри сбежать далеко в пустыню. Во-вторых, Харт не настроен на затяжные беседы.   
Такое случается с ним довольно редко, но каждый раз неизменно заставляет Мерлина нервничать.   
— Мы можем не вести запись хотя бы сегодня? — с безучастным лицом интересуется Гарри, не отрываясь от своего автомата. Мерлин не отвечает ему, потому что Гарри все равно не услышит. Но крошечный маячок бликует как крошечная золотая песчинка, и Гарри знает, что Мерлин все еще здесь.  
Девочку зовут Ашрафи и ее отец — одна из самых важных шахматных фигурок на их игровой доске.   
Карие глаза, большие и испуганные, как у лани, почти черные, вовсе не того золотисто-медового карего цвета, как у Гарри. Волосы, затянутые в тугие косы, тоже по-настоящему темные — как она умудряется промывать их от вездесущей пыли Мерлин не имеет ни малейшего понятия.   
Они говорят на дари, и он едва поспевает за торопливым переплетением фраз. Гарри знает этот язык лучше, у него вообще удивительные способности к языкам, да и практики гораздо больше, чем у Мерлина, сидящего в штабе.   
Они говорят о чем-то незначительном и глупом. «Якта родила щенков», — говорит Ашрафи, и ее тонкие пальчики поглаживают загорелое предплечье Гарри. Харт, худой и жилистый, как голодная бойцовая псина, выглядит рядом с ней неожиданно внушительным.   
Мерлин закрывает глаза и не смотрит на экран. Есть что-то категорически неправильное в том, что он присутствует при этой сцене, и Гарри это прекрасно понимал, поэтому просил прервать связь. Но оставить его одного и отпустить контроль над ситуацией именно сейчас слишком страшно.   
Он невыносимо много болтает во время секса, чертов Гарри Харт.   
И говорит с мягким, смазывающим согласные, акцентом. Мерлин замечает это лишь с закрытыми глазами, когда сосредотачивается на голосе Гарри. Девочка молчит, только однажды коротко вскрикивает — Мерлин не хочет знать, в какой из моментов. Если Артуру будут интересны детали операции по вербовке, то он может сам посмотреть видеозапись. С него станется. 

Гарри выходит из самолета, покачиваясь. Но берет себя в руки и почти уверенно спускается по трапу. Пересекает многолюдный зал аэропорта.   
Мерлин нетерпеливо перегибается через сиденье, чтобы открыть для него дверцу машины.   
— Что-нибудь обезболивающее, ради господа бога, Мерлин, — просит Харт, неуютно сгорбившись на сиденье.   
— Какого дьявола, Гарри? — с раздражением спрашивает Мерлин, пытаясь отыскать бутылку минералки. Харт как-то невыносимо привычно собирает с его ладони губами все предложенные таблетки, и пьет тоже из его рук, зябко обнимая себя за плечи.   
— Не мог же я раскидать десяток боевиков, Мерлин, это могло испортить нам всю легенду, — морщится Гарри.   
— Вас застали вдвоем? — спрашивает он, чувствуя, как подкатывает к горлу паника. Но сразу же отступает — нет, если бы Гарри застали в постели в девчонкой, то простыми побоями он бы не отделался.   
— Нет, — словно в подтверждение его мыслей качает головой Гарри. — Просто нарвался, сам виноват. Никакого ущерба для операции.   
— А для тебя? — уточняет Мерлин.  
— Несколько ребер, — морщится Гарри.   
«Поправимо, — думает Мерлин. — Главное, что вытащили его обратно. Главное, что вытащили...».

Девочка погибает вместе с отцом. Конечно, информатором считают его, но в этой дикой стране, заподозрив одного, расправляются со всей семьей. Мерлин читает сухие сводки, стараясь сосредоточиться на буквах, ровных, бесстрастных, невыразительных строчках. Он ведь математик. Логик. Человек, напрочь лишенный фантазии в привычном смысле этого слова, и ему совершенно не обязательно представлять, как долго и как мучительно могла умирать молодая девушка где-то в пустыне Афганистана.   
Она ведь прекрасно понимала, что ее ждет.  
Не хуже, чем понимал это Мерлин.  
Или Гарри.   
Гарри Харт улыбается ему умиротворенной улыбкой и лезет под руку как скучающий кот. Ласкается абсолютно бесцельно, ради самого процесса, не намекая на продолжение, но и не исключая его возможности.   
— Ты ни о чем не хочешь меня спросить? — медленно, почти по слогам произносит Мерлин. И с удовлетворением наблюдает, как от его тона гаснет улыбка Гарри.   
— Нет. Но, похоже, ты хочешь мне о чем-то рассказать.   
Они смотрят друг на друга как заклятые враги, хотя вот только что Гарри пил кофе из его кружки и пытался сложить самолетик из невесть откуда принесенной театральной программки.   
— Я не понимаю, — искренне признается Мерлин, — как это все уживается в тебе, — он обводит рукой экран, где зловеще застыла газетная страница, пустую кружку из-под кофе, и мятую театральную программку. Гарри со съехавшим набок гастуком и небрежно расстегнутым воротничком рубашки, и гору отчетов, где казенным сухим языком написано такое, что не приснится и в самом изощренном кошмарном сне.   
Он смотрит, как Гарри недоумевающе хмурится, сжимает губы в тонкую полоску, глубоко вдыхает, собираясь что-то сказать, но вдруг разворачивается и, опустив плечи, молча выходит за дверь. 

Мерлин не понимает, почему его сорвало именно сейчас, ни раньше, ни позже. Наверное, в этом есть крошечная капля ревности — он помнит, каким голосом говорил Гарри с девочкой, и в этом было неоправданно много тепла. Наверное, в этом есть совсем немного жалости — он успел неоправданно привязаться к девушке, которую видел только на экране ноутбука, и запомнил, что глаза у нее невыносимо карие — до черноты.   
Наверное, в этом есть огромная доля усталости.   
Потому что Гарри только исполнитель, он не разрабатывает планы, и вся ответственность ложится на Артура с Мерлином — именно они двигают шахматные фигурки. Но ведь так просто ударить Гарри и обвинить его в бездушном цинизме, раз вся черная работа и так уже сделана его руками.   
— Я ошибался, — говорит Мерлин, остановившись на пороге гостиной. Он видит только профиль Гарри, сидящего в кресле, и его руку, держащую за горлышко полупустую бутылку виски.   
— Все ошибаются, — равнодушно отзывается Гарри и даже по голосу отчетливо слышно, что он безобразно пьян. — Я же просил тебя отключить чертову камеру, Марк, — устало упрекает он.   
И в этот Мерлин понимает, насколько он действительно был неправ. Насколько привык сидеть в кабинете, отдавая приказы, распоряжаясь чужими жизнями, как цифрами непослушного уравнения.   
А Гарри ведь пытался уберечь его от этого осознания. От излишней эмоциональной вовлеченности, — как любят писать в отчетах. Гарри не обвинил его ни в чем, хотя он-то имел на это полное право.   
Гарри жестом просит его приблизиться.   
Обнимает, не поднимаясь из кресла, и прижимается лбом к его животу.   
— Я тоже не знаю, — отчетливо произносит он, запрокинув голову и глядя на Мерлина своими светлыми карими глазами, — представляешь, я тоже не знаю, как это всё уживается во мне.   
В его улыбке есть что-то сумасшедшее, совсем больное, отчего обдает холодом.   
— Я просто стараюсь жить... как-нибудь, — заканчивает Гарри, и роняет голову, теперь прижимаясь щекой к бедру Мерлина. — Иногда почти получается, — невнятно бормочет он.   
Мерлин прикасается к нему осторожно, бесполезным извиняющимся жестом, самыми кончиками пальцев взъерошив мягкие прядки волос. Он видит только спину Гарри, позвонки, выступающие сквозь ткань рубашки, и едва угадываемые бинты на груди.   
Впрочем, он не уверен, что хотел бы сейчас видеть его лицо.   
— Прости меня, — повторяет он несколько раз подряд, скатываясь под конец в невнятный шепот, и продолжает гладить Гарри по голове.   
Почему-то ему кажется, что на пальцах остается сухая песочная колкая афганистанская пыль, хотя он совершенно не представляет, как она должна ощущаться на руках.


End file.
